Take Me Away
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: When they were rescued Kate stayed with Jack and Sawyer ended up alone. When they have a reunion Sawyer’s emotions well up and he doesn’t understand why Kate picked Jack. Skate angst. OneShot. Songfic. Take Me Away.


**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my friend Abby because…well, because she told me to write a Skate fic for her! The song is **_**Take Me Away**_** by Plain White T's. Read and review! Enjoy! I don't own LOST or _Take Me Away

* * *

_**

_I thought she was perfect. She thought I was perfect too. Perfect until she found someone new._

I sat at the counter, swigging down my beer. Thoughts of Freckles crept up my spine. Why the hell did she leave me for the doc? I didn't understand it. Multiple times I told her that she was perfect and she told me the same thing. That was until the day that he called. I remembered it clearly.

I had just taken a shower and Freckles and me were screwing off on our bed. Then the phone rang. She moved to get it but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"No, Freckles," I rasped, kissing her neck. "Let it ring."

She fought me and got off. "Hello?" she asked.

I watched as her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God, really? Oh my God, I'm so happy!"

I stared at her confused and shocked. Why was she happy?

"I'll come right over," Freckles said, bringing me out of my thoughts. She put the phone down and put her shoes on.

"Freckles, where are you going?"

"Claire and Charlie's. That was Claire on the phone. Charlie and his band are going on a tour. Claire asked if I could stay with her to help take care of Aaron while Charlie's gone," Freckles explained, packing a suitcase.

I watched as she packed all her things. Then she finished.

"Bye, Sawyer," she said, leaving my house and my life.

* * *

_I didn't want to believe it, but now I know._

When I found out that she left me for the doc, I just about died. She was the only person that I truly cared about. And now here I was drinking away my pain.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I jumped and spilled some of my beer.

"Dammit," I muttered, getting up. I stumbled over to the phone, brushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey. Sawyer?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Uh, well, this is Hurley."

"Lardo? How the hell did you get my number?"

"Kate."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, well, since it's been a year, I kinda planned a reunion. It's this Saturday. At my place. 2436 Oak. Anytime would be fine to come over. Okay?"

"Sure Lardo. I'll be there I guess."

"Well, okay. Uh, bye."

Then I hung up. A reunion? I snickered.

* * *

On Saturday though, I found myself driving to Hurley's. When I got there I found I was the first one.

"Hey, Sawyer," Hurley said, grinning.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I snapped.

"They're coming. Jack should be here soon. And Claire and Kate said they'd be here with Aaron."

_I know we just got here but I think it's time to go. You know who just walked in and she didn't come alone. I can't stand to see this. Get me home._

Just then Freckles and the doc walked in. Freckles was holding onto his arm and laughing. But when she saw me, she immediately stopped.

I glared at both of them. Hurley noticed my glaring and tried to calm us.

"Hey, Kate. Hey, Jack."

Freckles looked away from me and smiled. "Hey, Hurley. Claire's gonna be here in a minute. She was following Jack and I."

I heard her distantly, as if she were in a different world. The only other person in my focus was Doc.

_Take me away. I'm gonna hurt somebody._

Right then I felt as if a monster was released in my body. I rushed after Jack and tackled him to the ground. I heard Kate scream but I didn't care. He deserved payback.

"You son of a bitch! You bastard!" I yelled, punching Jack in the face.

In the background I could hear Kate sobbing. Then I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Brother, stop. Brother," Desmond gasped, managing to pull me off Jack.

I gasped for breath as Kate rushed over to Jack's side.

"Jack, Jack." I saw her touch his face. He moaned and looked at her.

Desmond continued to hold me back as Kate tried to get Jack to stand up.

"Oh God, Jack!" Kate exclaimed, kissing him.

I struggled to get free. Dez held his grip.

Then Freckles glared at me. "Why, Sawyer?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm leaving." I pulled myself free and walked past Freckles. She glared at me but I didn't care. I walked out of Hurley's house and drove away.

* * *

_What does this guy do that I can't do?_

As I drove home I became lost in my own thoughts.

_Why does she love him? What the hell does he do for her?_ I thought.

When I returned home I continued to think about her. Why she went to the doc was a complete mystery to me. All I knew was that she probably hated me right now.

_How could she say she wanted more?_

What more did he have to offer? _Money. A nice house. A wonderful life in peace, _I thought to myself.

If Freckles stayed with me there'd never be peace because of my conning. It was the best thing for Kate to be wit the doc. Deep down I knew that. But I never wanted to admit it.


End file.
